Yugi y Homero Simpsons en el mundo de las memorias
by Kimy-048
Summary: hace cinco mil años.... ¡¡¡¿HOMERO EN EGIPTO! O.o ¿Cómo será? ¿volverá loco al faraón? ¿a Seth? ¿a Mahado? ¡¿a todos! nn sólo mira y sabrás REWIEWS PLEASE


Homero simpsons y Yugi Moto en el mundo de las memorias

Capitulo Uno

100% gracioso

En una casa normal de la ciudad de esprinfield..... una linda familia gozaba de sus comodidades y miraban en un artefacto series educadoras y emotivas...

¨ The Tommy y Dally Chow ¨ (con esa musiquita de la caricatura)

Tommy abraza a Dallyy le dice que lo quiere, que este es su mejor amigo, pero lo mira y se da cuenta queera un muñeco como una bomba que explotaría, logra sobrevivir ya que la bomba no exploto... pero lo que no sabía era que tenía Gas XD así que muere

Bart y Homero: jajajajajajjaja

Conductor: detiene el programa - queridos televidentes... queremos informarles que nuestra cadena televisiva ¨NadieTV¨ a quebrado-

Conductora: - y para continuar con nuestro programa hemos comenzado a hacer un NadieTVton para poder pagar nuestras deudas-

Conductor: - y para ello necesitamos colavoración de nuestrosqueridos televidentes-

Homero: - ¡¡me van a volver loco!!- toma el teléfono - ¿Aló? si...... quisiera donar 1.000.000.000 de dólares a su cadena-

Conductor: - ¡señor a salvado nuestra cadena! ¿su nombre?-

Homero: - eh....... anonimo- cuelga - huojojojo, tontos, no sabrán que fui yo huojojojojo-

Conductora: - queremos informar que hemos llegado a nuestra meta, y un tal señor anonimono los otorgo, y gracias a este detector de llamadas sabemos que es Homero simpsons, avenida siempre viva-

Homero: - ¡ouch!-

Conductor: - y nos dirigimos allí en este minuto-

Homero: - ¡¡¡Ah!!! ¿que hacemos Bart?-

Bart: - no me mires a mí, tú donaste el dinero-

Homero: - ¡nunca me atraparan con vida!- sale por la puerta - ¡no me esperes despierta March!-

March: - mmm-

Homero..... nuestro heroe se encamina a las afueras de la ciudad junto a su querido hijo Bart.... montado en su fiel auto ¨ultimo modelo¨

Homero: - ¡Chatarra estúpida!- la patea y se hace daño - ¡Hou. Hou. Hou!-

Bart: - viejo, podríamos ir ah Domino de nuevo-

Homero: - mmm..... tengo muy malos recuerdos de ese Yuñi huojojoojo Yuñi-

Bart: - ¡oYe Homero esa no es la casa del cientifico!-

Homero: - ¡vamos!-

Homero................ para poderse librar de los obstaculos de la vida..... ha decidido caminar hacía la técnología........................... y apoyarce de ella

Homero: - ¡ÑOÑO!-

Cientifico: (ese que tiene dientes de conejo) ¿si??-

Homero: empuja la puerta - debes ayudarnos-

Cientifico: - ¿ayudarlos?-

Homero: - un grupo de conductores vienen a cobrar dinero!!!!!-

Bart: - si sólo tubieramos una máquina del tiempo para volver a ese minuto en que diste tu dinero Homero-

Cientifico: - pueden-

El cientifico los guío hacía una puerta con cerradura especial..... coloco una clave, dio una vista láser... puso su mano y de pronto ¡Puf! la puerta no abrio

Cientifico: - mmm.... entonces usaré un clip-

Con el arma dotada del nombre ¨Clip¨ abrio la puerta de ácero incontenible...... allí dentro, un aparato de lo más extraño........

Cientifico: - ponganse esto, pongan la fecha, y hora y este aparato los llevará de nuevo en el tiempo para arreglar el problema causado-

Homero: - huojojojo excelente idea huojojojojojo-

Homero y Bart..... heroes de naturaleza, se colocaron los aparatejos............. y por error del padre...... pusieron 3 ceros de más...............................................

Cientifico: - ¡pusieron 5000 años atrás!- mira a todos lados - bueno, nadie sabe que no están aquí - rompe la máquina y se aleja

Bart: - Homero, Homero ¡HOMERO!-

Homero................ abre sus ojos dotados............ y mira un gran palacio, el sol radiaba luz, y la arena lo envolvía

Bart: - esto es Egipto ¡Hay caramba!-

Homero: - anda la osa ¡¡si lo es!!-

Bart: O.O - y no creerás lo que estoy viendo-

Homero: - ¡Un palacio!-

Bart: ¬w¬ vamos a conocer el faraón y pidamosle riquezas-

Homero: - huojojojo, que ñoño será!!! huojojojo-

To be continued....

Marce: volvió!!!!! (¬¬ que odiosa, dele con Egipto antihuo) Atem debe de estar en todos mis Fic y este no será la ecepcció, esta centrado desde los capitulos en que Yami vuelve a ser faraón y Yugi va al pasado (¬w¬ pero se mete Homero allí) sí!!!!!! ójala que pongan REWIES para que me motiven a escribir (ahí se ven) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
